Princesa Cisne
by Bastet0901
Summary: Sora es una princesa, Matt un príncipe. Ambos tendrán que luchar para poder estar juntos y romper un hechizo que los separa.
1. Chapter 1

**Princesa Cisne**

Este fanfic esta basado en una película "The Swan Princess" (no me pertenece) esta basada en el "lago de los cisnes" (tampoco me pertenece). Digimon (no me pertenece tampoco). Espero que lo disfruten es mi primier fanfic

Eran las tres de la mañana en un reino muy lejano, cuando un estruendoso llanto rompió el mortal silencio de esa fría madrugada de enero. El reino tenía una heredera al trono.

Haruhiko y Toshiko Takenouchi tenían una niña, con un flamante cabello rojo y ojos de color rubí, llamada Sora Takenouchi.

Todos los reinos se congregaron a celebrar el nacimiento de la bebé. Entre los reyes se encontraban los reyes Hiroaki y Natsuko Ishida junto con su pequeño hijo Matt.

Mientras el pequeño príncipe se acercaba a la cuna de la bebé para presentar sus saludos y respetos, los padres de los niños tuvieron la misma idea: Juntar los dos reinos, por medio del casamiento de ambos herederos. Por lo tanto quedó decidido que todos los veranos los niños serían juntados con la esperanza de que el amor surgiera entre ellos.

**5 años más tarde**

La pequeña Sora cabalgaba en el caballo de su papá, mientras su madre los seguía de cerca. 3 siluetas se reflejaban no muy lejos, 2 de esas siluetas eran altas y de porte majestuoso, una de ellas parecía cargar un bulto, la otra figura era más pequeña.

Al acercarse, Sora pudo distinguir los rostros, todos eran rostros hermosos, Hiroaki era un hombre apuesto aunque con aspecto cansado, Natsuko era una mujer bella, el bulto que cargaba era su recién nacido hijo Takeru. Por último los hermosos ojos de la niña se posaron en su "futuro esposo" Matt. Era rubio, con grandes ojos azules, pero esto a la niña no la impresionó.

Haruhiko puso en el suelo a su hija y tras los saludos que intercambiaron, Natsuko se dirigió a la niña.

-Bienvenida, pequeña Sora, es un placer tenerte en nuestro reino- tras lo cual Hiroaki dio un empujón a Matt, el cual de mala gana se acerco a la princesa.

Sora al verlo acercarse hizo justamente lo que sus padres le habían instruido. Haciendo una reverencia dijo:

-Es un placer conocerlo Príncipe Matt.

-Igualmente- respondió este ruborizándose y corriendo a esconderse detrás de su madre, quien le dirigió una seria mirada a lo cual Matt no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Acercándose nuevamente a la sorprendida Sora, tomó su mano depositando un beso en ella. La niña no respondió muy agradecida por el gesto del rubio.

Los días pasaron en el castillo de los reyes Ishida, y cada día que pasaba los padres de los niños se llevaban mejor, mientras que los pequeños príncipes luchaban por hacerse la vida imposible. Todos los días era motivo de discusión, travesuras y de algún que otro moretón.

Al inicio Matt pensó que podría burlar a Sora, pues siendo niña y princesa seguro que no le gustaba correr y ensuciarse, pero se equivocó, Sora aún a su corta edad era ágil y rápida y no le temía a la suciedad, por lo tanto la pequeña podía molestar al príncipe tanto como él a ella.

Un día Matt decidió hacer una "guerra" con espadas de madera.

-Te reto- dijo poniéndose en pie con una pequeña espada de madera en la mano. Sora que era muy competitiva no dudó en aceptar el reto. Tomó la otra espada y la lucha comenzó. Pronto Matt se vio corriendo por todo el castillo mientras la pequeña le pegaba sin piedad en la cabeza.

La razón por la cual Matt no se defendía era porque ya sabía del "factor ternura", el truco más sucio de la pequeña Sora. El niño descubrió este truco un día que "jugaban", Matt la perseguía ya que Sora le había arrojado un tomate mientras estaban en las cocinas del castillo. Cuando por fin la atrapo, la niña soltó un terrible grito, los reyes que se encontraban cerca se asustaron al oír el estruendo y se apresuraron para ver que sucedía. Sora se encontraba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rey Hiroaki.

- Manche a Matt con un tomate en la cocina, pero, pero, no quería hacerlo y ahora esta molesto conmigo, yo no quiero que este molesto, yo lo quiero mucho.- dijo la pequeña sinvergüenza mientras hacia una carita de ternura.

-Oh Matt- dijo la reina Natsuko tiernamente- no era su intención, discúlpate por haberla asustado.

-Pero, pero.

-Pero nada Matt- dijo su madre ahora seriamente.

-Perdón, princesa, no era mi intención- dijo el niño apretando los dientes.

-No hay de que disculparse-dijo Sora mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ah se ven tan lindos juntos-dijo la reina Toshiko.

-Sin duda serán una gran pareja- asintió el rey Haruhiko.

¡Matt simplemente no lo podía creer, esa niña era un demonio! En cuanto los reyes se dieron la vuelta para seguir con su aburrida conversación de adultos, Sora se apartó de Matt, le sacó la lengua y se marchó riendo. El pobre niño estaba perplejo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, acá esta el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic. Este capítulo es algo corto, pero todavía falta mucho que contar.

El verano llegó a su fin, Sora regresó a su reino con sus padres, para gran alivio de Matt. Pero, todavía tenían que vivir muchas cosas juntos.

En el tiempo que estuvieron separados Matt conoció al que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, Tai Kamiya, otro príncipe, el niño era alborotado y comía de una manera que daba miedo. Tai tenía una hermanita de la misma edad de Takeru, llamada Kari.

Sora mientras tanto, cada vez crecía más y se preparaba para algún día ser reina. Matt le contó a Tai de su compromiso con Sora.

-Créeme Tai, es insoportable, además es un demonio.- decía el rubio a su amigo.

-¿Es bonita?- le preguntó Tai, mientras se metía un gran trozo de pan en la boca.

-No se, supongo- respondió el joven príncipe pensativo.

-Jajaja- rió Tai- te gusta.

-No me gusta-arguyó Matt- pero si es bonita, bueno, no del todo fea.

**5 años más tarde**

-¡No quiero ir!- discutía Sora- ¡No soporto pasar el verano con el necio y malcriado de Matt!

-Sora- dijo su madre- Matt no es necio ni malcriado, es un niño dulce además es guapo.

Sora se sonrojó, si era guapo, pero jamás lo iba a admitir.

-No es cierto, es feo.- dijo la niña.

A punta de empujones y cargadas, Sora fue subida en el barco. Ahora tenía 10 años y estaba pasando por esa etapa en la que tu cuerpo cambia, eso era sin duda horrible para ella, pues se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, se sentía fea. No es que ella pensara que era bonita, pero se sentía todavía menos agraciada. Esto la ponía más nerviosa pues seguramente Matt iba a estar tan guapo como siempre.

Matt y Tai estaban junto con los padres del rubio y los pequeños T.K y Kari esperando a que arribaran los reyes junto con la pelirroja. Matt y Tai ya tenían 13 años, pero a diferencia de lo que Sora pensaba Matt no estaba tan guapo. T.K y Kari ya tenían 5 años y los 2 pequeños se llevaban de maravilla, al parecer el reino de Tai y Matt también se iba a juntar.

-¡Haruhiko! ¡Toshiko!-dijo el rey Hiroaki. Matt miró a Sora bajar del barco, esta vez no la miro tan segura de si misma.

_Que le habrá sucedido_ se pregunto el joven.

-Sora no piensas saludar- le regaño su madre.

-Lo siento madre- dijo ella lanzándole una mirada llena de furia – Es un placer estar de vuelta- dijo ella dirigiéndose a los reyes Ishida, Matt, Tai y los pequeños.

Natsuko miró a Matt, quien ya conocía esa mirada más que de memoria.

-Es un placer tenerte de vuelta- dijo este.

Tai que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Sora, saludó tranquilamente a la aún niña.

-Es un placer conocerla princesa, soy Tai Kamiya, y ella es mi hermanita Kari- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-El placer es mío-respondió Sora haciendo otra reverencia.

-Tai también es un príncipe heredero-dijo Hiroaki- es el mejor amigo de Matt.

T. K quien quería mucho a Sora, corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Sora, que bueno verte- dijo el niño.

-Yo estoy muy feliz de verte- contesto la niña sonriendo.

Estando en el castillo Matt y Tai conversaban, de guerras y cacería cuando Matt tuvo una idea.

-Tai, creo que Sora ha perdido un poco de su autosuficiencia, por alguna razón creo que podré vengarme de todas las maldades que me ha hecho.

Aunque a Tai le cayó bien la niña, no podía decir no a una travesura, además quería ayudar a su amigo y sabía que fastidiar a la niña iba a ser divertido.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- pregunto Tai.

-Humillación pública- dijo Matt con una sonrisa maligna.


	3. Chapter 3

_Este es el 3 capítulo, la verdad es que no he tenido mucha inspiración, pero igual sigo tratando de escribir lo mejor que puedo. Espero que les _

_guste._

Era la cena de bienvenida, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Matt y Tai ya tenían planeada su travesura.

-Oh-exclamó Tai- me he manchado-señaló una mancha de sopa- creo que tendrán que disculparme.

Mientras se levantaba Matt, que estaba sentado a su lado, le paso un enorme bicho. Mientras Tai pasaba por el respaldo de la silla de Sora, este dejo caer el bicho, el cual se deslizó dentro del vestido de la niña, la cual al sentir algo extraño en su vestido pegó un brinco.

-Ahahaha- gritó mientras brincaba como loca y se rascaba la espalda. Los adultos la miraban extrañados y Matt se partía de risa junto con Tai que miraba todo desde la puerta entreabierta. Como el bicho se deslizó por el vestido nadie lo vio y Sora quedo como una completa tonta. Pero la venganza de Matt no acababa ahí.

Días más tarde mientras Sora dormía los niños entraron en su habitación, con nada menos que un zorrillo, el cual en cuanto tuvo oportunidad marco su territorio, la pobre Sora pasó oliendo a zorrillo el resto del verano.

Aunque la niña sabía que el artífice de todo era Matt no había forma de probarlo, esto le frustraba.

Una noche la Princesa caminaba por lo jardines del palacio, sin saber que Matt la miraba pensativo desde el balcón de su habitación. _Ni siquiera ha tratado de vengarse._

-Hey Matt, estoy aburrido. ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Tai mientras se acercaba al rubio por detrás.- UHHHHHHHHHH estas viendo a Sora-dijo su amigo riéndose

-Claro que no-respondió Matt ruborizándose-es que no entiendo porque no me ha atacado.

-Creo que es bastante obvio porque ella no hace nada en contra de nosotros.- respondió Tai.- es una niña que esta pasando por esa etapa en la que se siente fuera de lugar y que no encaja, y nosotros con nuestras bromas minamos su autoestima- dijo Tai de una manera que casi sonaba inteligente.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios aceptaste jugarle bromas a Sora?- preguntó Matt un tanto molesto.

-Porque querías hacerlo, además pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta tarde o temprano. Si te hace sentir mal, pídele disculpas.

-Si claro, como si fuera fácil-dijo Matt y se alejó de la ventana.

Sora partió de regreso a su hogar al día siguiente, la despedida fue un tanto incómoda por parte de Sora y Matt que apenas y se vieron a los ojos y se despidieron con un simple "Adiós", T. K y Kari abrazaron a Sora, a pesar de que todavía se sentía un poco el olor a zorrillo, Tai se despidió de ella tranquilamente.

Matt había querido disculparse por todo lo que había pasado ese verano, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, además no era tan fácil.

En los meses que siguieron Matt volvió a recobrar su belleza e incluso llegó a verse más guapo que antes y encontró un nuevo pasatiempo, la música, tocaba la guitarra además de que tenía una voz hermosa. Todas las jóvenes del reino caían rendidas a sus pies, pero él no se fijaba en nadie, Tai a menudo se burlaba de él diciéndole que no le gustaba ninguna de esas muchachas porque ninguna era Sora.

Mientras tanto Sora, dejaba atrás su pupa, y se convertía en toda una señorita. Se había puesto muy bella, tenía un cuerpo muy atlético y escultural, el cabello lo tenía largo y brillante y sus ojos habían recuperado la chispa de cuando era una niña traviesa que podía hacerle la vida imposible a cierto rubio y todavía hacer que lo regañarán a él.


	4. Chapter 4

**5 años más tarde.**

_Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi_ pensaba Matt, mientras miraba a Sora descender del barco. Sora en realidad había cambiado mucho desde el verano pasado, ahora tenía 15 años y estaba alta, esbelta y muy bonita. Ya había terminado su penoso proceso de niña a adolescente, y los resultados eran impactantes. Matt, que ya tenía 18 años, sabía que Sora estaba hermosa, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande y no pensaba elogiar a la princesa. Esta al ver a Matt, observó que el joven cada año se ponía más guapo, lo cual la hacía un tanto insegura, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto y camino con gracia hasta donde se encontraba el rubio junto con sus padres, su mejor amigo y sus hermanos.

-Es un placer estar de vuelta- dijo Sora haciendo una reverencia frente a los reyes. Matt que ya conocía el acto de memoria y no necesitaba de las miradas de su madre para recordarlo hizo otra reverencia.

-Es un honor tenerte de vuelta- dijo este.

Tai y Sora se habían hecho buenos amigos. Este, como de costumbre, dejando a un lado el protocolo abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga, mientras T. K y Kari se acercaban para hacer lo mismo.

En el camino hacia el palacio de Matt, todas las personas se congregaban para ver a la pareja real, aunque ninguno de los dos se había dirigido una sola palabra desde que se saludaron en el muelle.

T. K y Kari hablaban animadamente con ella, acerca de su viaje, de las cosas que tenían planeadas hacer durante el verano y de que tanto había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Tai de vez en cuando se mezclaba en la charla, pero trataba de mantenerse al margen para no molestar a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno- dijo Tai una vez que se encontraron en la habitación de Matt- no te puedes quejar, Sora esta muy bonita y es muy dulce.

-Si, es dulce contigo porque le caes bien, pero a mi me odia.- sentencio Matt.

-Yo creo que te gusta y no quieres admitirlo- dijo Tai

-Claro que me gusta- dijo Matt- cuando pierde y esta humillada.

Sora en esos momentos se encontraba en su habitación con Kari.

-Sora, en serio que no se que hacer, hasta ahora creía que T. K solo era un amigo para mí, pero ahora siento este sentimiento extraño cada vez que lo veo.

-Kari, solo tienes 10 años, deberías dejar pasar un poco el tiempo, además ni tú, ni T. K tienen la última palabra aquí.

-¿Cómo? Explícate por favor- le rogó la niña

-Bueno Matt y yo por ejemplo, estamos "comprometidos" porque nuestros padres quieren.

-Pero si ambos se gustan- dijo Kari- lo que sucede es que ambos son demasiado testarudos y no lo quieren admitir.

-Claro que no- dijo Sora escandalizada- ¿No ves cómo nos hacemos la vida imposible?

-Eso es solo una manera de llamar la atención del otro.

Toc Toc.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó T. K, asomando la cabeza tímidamente.

-Claro-respondieron ambas chicas.

-¿Interrumpo su plática de mujeres?- dijo T. K pícaramente.

-Claro que no-dijo Sora riendo.

-Oh bien, es que pensaba proponer un juego de cartas.

-Suena divertido- respondió Kari entusiasmada.

-Bien entones les preguntare a mi hermano y a Tai si se unen al juego- dijo el niño desapareciendo por la puerta.

5 minutos más tarde, se encontraban los 5 en el cuarto de juego.

-Lo siento pero creo que gane- dijo Matt con suficiencia mientras mostraba sus cartas.

-Creo que tendrás que tragarte tus palabras- respondió Sora burlonamente mostrando las de ella.

-¡Diablos Sora, siempre ganas!- dijo Tai- Bueno la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Wow que novedad- respondió Matt arrancando una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

Matt se sorprendió tanto, pues hasta ahora ella solo había sonreído con Tai y los pequeños y cuando disfrutaba de algo malo que le ocurría a él. Pero en cuanto Sora se dio cuenta de que había sonreído una broma hecha por Matt cambió su expresión inmediatamente.

-Creo que voy a buscar algo de comer. ¿Matt será que los cocineros se molesten?

-Lo dudo mucho Tai, yo creo que ya están acostumbrados- respondió Sora.

Acaba de terminar de hablar Sora cuando Tai ya estaba corriendo en dirección hacia la cocina. Una media hora más tarde regresaba con una bandeja llena de comida, se sentó en el piso de la sala de juegos y empezó a comer. Todos lo miraban con ojos desorbitados, pues toda esa comida alcanzaba para un ejército. A menudo Sora se preguntaba si toda esa comida iba a parar a su cabeza, pues solo eso explicaba el tamaño de esta.

Los días de ese verano pasaron en cabalgatas, salidas públicas y muchas competencias en donde Matt esperaba ganarle a Sora, cosa que no sucedía nunca.

-¡No puedo creer que no le gane en nada!-se quejaba el rubio.

-Es que no eres exactamente un atleta-respondía Tai.

-Pero es una niña-replicó Matt.

-Si, una niña que te patea el trasero en casi todo-dijo su amigo riendo.

Se oyeron risas en el pasillo. Reconocieron que una de las risas era de Sora, pero la otra era desconocida. Los dos chicos se asomaron para ver que sucedía. Sora se encontraba riendo con uno de los guardias del palacio.

-Ugh, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Coquetea con los guardias del palacio?-se preguntó Matt molesto

-Jajaja-rió Tai por lo bajo-¿Celoso?

-¿Yo? ¿De la señorita pelo de zanahoria? ¡Jamás!-estallo el rubio y se marcho. Tai lo siguió de cerca.

Una noche antes de que Sora partiera a su hogar se realizo un baile de máscaras. En esa fiesta iban a ser invitados todos los príncipes de todos los reinos vecinos.

Kari y Sora se arreglaban en la habitación de esta última. Sora había recogido su cabello en una especie de moño muy elegante, su vestido era de un color dorado su máscara, del mismo color del vestido, dejaba ver sus grandes ojos color rubí y los acentuaba todavía más.

Kari por otro lado, llevaba un vestido rojo, era un vestido muy sencillo, pues siendo todavía una niña lo correcto era que usara un vestido discreto.

Matt, Tai y T. K se preparaban en la habitación de Matt. El rubio había elegido en traje negro, muy elegante, su máscara era al estilo "Fantasma de la Opera", Tai quiso ser menos formal y más original y su traje consistió en uno color amarillo mostaza con una máscara de león, pues decía que ya tenía la melena. T. K había copiado a su hermano en el color de su traje, pero su máscara era una muy sencilla, de esas que vemos más seguido.

Al baile llegaron los reyes Taschikawa, junto con su hija Mimi, y los reyes Motomiya juntos con sus hijos Davis y Jun. Tai y Kari ya conocían a los Motomiya. Davis tenía la misma edad que Kari y desde pequeño trataba de ganar el corazón de la niña. Jun por otro lado era 1 año mayor que Tai.

Sora y Mimi eran amigas de infancia, por lo tanto ambas estaban felices de poder verse en la fiesta.

-Sora no veo de que te quejas, Matt es guapo, amable y todo un caballero- le decía Mimi.

-Te lo regalo- respondió la pelirroja.

-No gracias, pero al leoncito…a ese si que me lo llevo- respondió su amiga.

-¿A Tai? Jajaja- Sora no lo podía creer, su mejor amiga con su mejor amigo, esa noche iba a ser muy interesante.

Por otro lado T. K y Kari conversaban con Davis, quien se miraba molesto por la cercanía entre ambos.

-¡Sora!- Tai se acercaba hacia Sora y Mimi, mientras tomaba bocadillos de cada mesero que pasaba cerca de él- lindo traje- dijo con la boca llena de comida.

-Gracias Tai, el tuyo es bastante original- respondió Sora- Creo que no te he presentado a mi amiga Mimi.

-No-respondió Tai con una sonrisa un tanto tonta que Sora solo le había visto cuando pensaba en comida.- Es un placer- respondió este.

-El placer es mío- dijo Mimi.

-¡Tai!- esta vez el que se acercaba era Matt.- Deja de...

Matt se sonrojó un tanto al ver a Sora, quien no podía evitar pensar que Matt se miraba increíble incluso con una máscara.

-Deja de estar comiendo, los cocineros y meseros se quejan de que la comida se va a acabar gracias a ti.-logró terminar Matt.

-¿Qué la comida me da las gracias a mí?-respondió bobamente Tai.

Mimi rió por lo bajo.

-¿Te gustaría bailar Tai?- preguntó la joven coquetamente.

-Claro- dijo Tai recobrando su compostura. Y ambos se perdieron entre la multitud.

-Wow – dijo Sora- es la primera vez que veo a Tai poner a un lado la comida.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Tai haciendo algo que no tenga que ver con comida.

Ambos rieron, al parecer el muro que los separaba esta empezando a caer.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sora, Matt ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- era Natsuko- deberían estar bailando como el resto de las personas.

-Madre, no todas las personas están bailando- respondió Matt.

-Bueno no todas las personas tienen pareja-le replicó su madre y empujó a ambos hacia la pista de baile.

Matt y Sora se miraron, definitivamente esta no la veían venir, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer.

-Jajaja-rió T. K- Mamá puso a Matt en una situación incómoda.

-Pues ya era hora que alguien juntara a esos dos- le dijo Kari.

-¿Bailamos?-pregunto T. K

-Claro- respondió Kari tomando la mano del rubio.

Davis estaba verdaderamente molesto, pues ambos lo habían ignorado completamente y para colmo T. K se llevaba de su lado a Kari.

-¿Entonces tú y Sora son amigas de infancia?-preguntaba Tai a Mimi.

-Así es-respondió esta.

_¿Por qué demonios Sora nunca la trajo al reino y me la presento?_ Se preguntaba el joven.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunto Tai a su acompañante, pues aunque disfrutaba de la compañía de Mimi, le hacía falta su inseparable amiga, la comida.

-No en realidad-respondió Mimi-pero puedo acompañarte a comer.

_Creo que cualquier reino se viene en bancarrota con alguien que come como él _pensaba Mimi, quien encontraba a Tai completamente encantador.

-Hmmm, creo que no nos queda de otra más que bailar- dijo Matt inseguro.

-Eso parece-respondió Sora tímidamente.

Se disponían a bailar cuando de la nada Jun apareció.

-¿Te molesta si bailo con él?- preguntó Jun a Sora.

-No, para nada- respondió esta. _¿Por qué diablos me siento celosa?_

_¿Por qué me molesta que Sora no quiera bailar conmigo?_

Mientras Sora se alejaba en busca de Mimi recordó algo. Busco a Mimi y a Tai, seguro que ellos dos iban a ayudarle en su maquiavélico plan.

-Hey ustedes dos- dijo la pelirroja cuando los encontró-¿Ya se cansaron de flirtear?

Mimi y Tai la fulminaron con los ojos aunque no pudieron esconder sus muy sonrojados rostros.

-Cambiando el tema-dijo Sora sin darles oportunidad de responder-¿Se apuntan a una travesura?

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunto Tai.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas hace 5 años, el verano en el que nos conocimos?-pregunto Sora.

-Claro

-Pues bien, ese verano, tú y Matt me hicieron unas travesuras un tanto crueles, pero la que más me molesto fue la del insecto.

-¿Cómo sabes que fuimos nosotros?

-¿Bromeas? Matt y yo venimos haciéndonos la vida imposible desde que nos conocimos y que casualidad que justo cuando te levantabas un insecto se metiera en mi vestido. Se que no tenías nada en contra mía, y por lo tanto me imagine que Matt te había convencido de jugarme esa broma.

-Jajaja, eres inteligente.

-No, tú eres tonto- le dijo su amiga bromeando- pero continuando, me gustaría vengarme.

-Sora han pasado 5 años- le dijo Tai.

-¿Y?-dijeron al unísono Mimi y Sora, esto tuvo suficiente efecto para que Tai se uniera a la travesura.

-Wow, Matt eres muy guapo ¿sabes? Había escuchado mucho de ti y quería conocerte. Yo soy Jun Motomiya ¿ya lo sabías verdad?- Jun soltaba su perorata mientras Matt rezaba en su mente para que la canción terminara y él pudiera alejarse de su insoportable admiradora.

-¿En serio que quieres hacer esto Sora? Digo, Matt ya se ve lo suficientemente torturado-dijo Tai.

-Si, pero no es por mi por quien esta siendo torturado- respondió su amiga.

-Bien- concluyo Tai mientras tomaba de la mano a Mimi y se dirigía a la pista de baile. Se pusieron al lado de Matt y Jun y empezaron a bailar haciendo que Matt y Jun se desplazaran cada vez más a la izquierda, por donde Sora iba empujando el carrito en donde descansaba un enorme pastel. ¡PAFF! Matt había aterrizado en el pastel. Todos los presentes empezaron a reír. Aunque Matt estaba molesto por la broma, se alegró en cuánto se pudo deshacer de Jun para limpiarse.

-Tai, idiota. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le decía Matt a su amigo mientras limpiaba su cara de pastel.

-Oh lo siento Matt, no fue idea de Tai- dijo Sora mientras aparecía detrás del carrito.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes de que la pelirroja tenía algo que ver en esto?

-Porque no eres tan inteligente- dijo esta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, que yo jamás aceptaría casarme contigo- respondió la princesa.

-Pues yo jamás te lo propondría.

-Eso es exactamente lo que te hace ser tonto- dijo esta mientras se daba la vuelta.

_¿Por qué me duelen tanto sus palabras de desprecio hacía mí?_

Al día siguiente todos los huéspedes y los Takenouchi se despedían de los reyes Ishida.

-Hasta el próximo verano Natsuko- decía la reina Toshiko mientras se abrazaban.

-Que tengan un buen viaje- decía Hiroaki.

Por otro lado los jóvenes se despedían.

-Bueno Sora, creo que la pasamos genial este verano, escríbeme.

-Tai nunca respondes las cartas que te mando.

-Es que no las leo-le dijo su amigo

-Bobo-dijo Sora al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Hasta pronto Sora- dijo Kari luego de que esta se despidiera de Tai – yo si te escribiré.

-Esperare tus cartas- respondió la princesa.

-Es mi turno de decir adiós-dijo T. K quien también abrazó a Sora.- Te veré el próximo verano.

-Hasta entonces- dijo Sora alborotando el pelo del niño.

Matt y Sora se vieron, ambos estaba resentidos por las palabras de la noche anterior. Sora sabía que ella había tenido la culpa, y Matt sabía que Sora tenía razón, pues él sería un tonto si dejara ir a Sora, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo e incluso se lo negaba a sí mismo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna y Sora se dio la vuelta y subió al barco que la llevaba de regreso a su reino.


	6. Chapter 6

_En el último capítulo hice que Sora se comportara muuuy mal, pero ya viene lo que hemos estado esperando. Gracias por leer mi fic, y por los reviews que me han dejado. Espero que les guste este capítulo. _

**5 años más tarde**

_Estimado Hiroaki,_

_Las cosas en el reino funcionan bien, gracias por tu preocupación, espero que allá todo marche de maravilla. Toshiko también se encuentra bien de salud, mis saludos a Natsuko._

_En cuánto a Sora, se rehúsa a ver a Matt, no quiere viajar y cada vez que tocamos el tema del viaje nos ignora o simplemente se excusa de la mesa. ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

_Mis respetos,_

_Haruhiko_

Los Ishida mandaron como contestación una sola palabra _"Oblígala"_ los Takenouchi sabían que eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban. Pidieron ayuda a Mimi, quien viajaba con Sora todos los veranos desde que conoció a Tai.

-Vamos Sora, esta será la última vez, no tendrás que volver a verlo nunca jamás, solo tienes que decir "No" y ya.- le decía su amiga.

-¡No! ¡Simplemente no voy a ir! ¿Quieren escuchar un no? Bien ¡NO!- respondió testarudamente la pelirroja.

-Bien-contesto su madre- ¡Tolomeo!- el gigante ayudante de la familia Takenouchi apareció en el umbral de la puerta.- Cárgala hasta el barco por favor.- ordeno Toshiko.

Sora estaba furiosa, tenía marcas con la forma de los dedos de todas las personas que la habían obligado a ir a ver a Matt. _Ugh es tan infantil y arrogante y guapo ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?_

En el palacio de los Ishida una discusión similar tenía lugar.

-¡Matt tienes que estar listo!

-Nunca- respondía Matt

-Matt por favor, solo tienen que verse este verano, si las cosas no funcionan los dejaran en paz a ambos-dijo Tai

-¿Para qué vernos esta vez? Ya todos sabemos lo que ella va a decir.- le replicó el príncipe a su amigo.

-Talvez cambie de opinión-le dijo su hermanito.

-Si, claro. Aunque cambie de opinión yo no pienso cambiar la mía- respondió testarudamente Matt

-Bien, ya veo que no hay forma de arreglar esto, solo a la fuerza- dijo Natsuko seriamente- Hiroaki, T. K y Tai ustedes amarren a Matt, yo lo voy a vestir.

Matt se puso rojísimo de solo pensarlo, su madre vistiéndolo.

-¡Madre tengo 23 años!- dijo este avergonzado.

-Entonces vístete tú a las buenas – respondió su madre.

-Esta bien-gruño el rubio

-Oh- dijo Tai burlonamente- yo quería ver a Matt siendo vestido por su mami.

Sora arribó en el reino donde solo la esperaba una carroza real con el escudo de los Ishida. Mimi y los Takenouchi a punta de empujones la hicieron montar en la carroza que la llevaría al palacio. _Pudieron traerme y montarme a la carroza, pero nadie me baja de ella_ pensaba Sora. Llegaron al palacio y Sora se clavó en su asiento. _Menos mal trajimos a Tolomeo con nosotros _pensaba Mimi ya que Sora se mostraba imposible.

-Tolomeo-dijo casi rogando Haruhiko- haznos el favor.

_¡Demonios!_ Pensó Sora. Tolomeo sin ninguna dificultad sacó a Sora de la carroza y la llevó adentro del palacio.

Matt por otro lado era empujado y arrastrado por los pasillos hasta el salón de baile donde se iba a encontrar con Sora.

Ambos fueron empujados en el salón al mismo tiempo, pero ambos se dieron la espalda. Finalmente Matt se dio la vuelta con curiosidad. Sora al sentir que el rubio se movía también se dio la vuelta. Sus miradas se cruzaron._ Ahora ya ni yo puedo negármelo, Sora esta preciosa, dejo de ser un patito feo y se convirtió en todo un cisne. _

_¿Matt esta riendo? _pensaba Sora_ cuando ríe de esa manera todas mis dudas se esfuman. _

Ninguno de los dos se percato en el momento que se acercaron al medio del salón.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí nuevamente-dijo Matt, esta vez con la mayor sinceridad del mundo.

-Me alegra estar de vuelta-respondió Sora, también con toda sinceridad, al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

-Creo que esta vez ya ninguno de los dos puede esconderlo, ni negarlo-susurro Kari a T. K desde su escondite, por donde todo el palacio espiaba a los jóvenes.

-Ya lo creo-dijo T. K riendo.

-Bueno ya va siendo hora que otra parejita también deje de esconderlo- agregó Kari quien dirigió su mirada a su hermano y a Mimi.

-Ya la oíste T. K apresúrate, Davis últimamente ha estado más insistente que nunca- dijo Tai haciéndose el desentendido.

T. K y Kari se sonrojaron, pero no replicaron.

-Shhh- los calló Mimi-quiero oír lo que dicen.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-preguntó Matt.

-Aburrido, Mimi no hacía más que chillar porque no hallaba las horas de ver a Tai-respondió Sora con una sonrisa.

T. K y Kari rieron viendo como Mimi se sonrojaba y como se dibujaba en la cara de Tai una sonrisa boba.

-Jajaja, te entiendo-dijo Matt, mucho más tranquilo- Tai también estaba desesperado- Uhm ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?

-Claro- respondió Sora tomando el brazo que Matt le ofrecía.

Nadie se dio cuenta en que momento Matt y Sora abrieron la puerta rebelándolos.

-Hola chicos, que alegría verlos-dijo Tai- Todo el palacio los buscaba, queríamos recibir a Sora.

-¿Si y por eso todo el palacio estaba apiñado detrás de las puertas?- preguntó Matt arqueando una ceja.

-Si bueno, es que no queríamos interrumpir-Tai trataba en vano de ocultar la verdad, finalmente Kari se acercó a Sora y le dio un abrazo.

-Que bueno verte nuevamente.

-Ya lo creo-respondió la pelirroja. Lentamente todos se acercaron y saludaron a Sora.

-Bueno creo que estamos interrumpiendo algo-dijo Mimi guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-Oh claro-recordó Tai-es mejor que nosotros nos ocupemos de nuestros asuntos.

Y con estas palabras todos los que se habían congregado se dispersaron como hormigas, dejando solos a Matt y Sora.

-Sutil-dijo Sora.

-Si bueno, son Tai y Mimi ¿Qué podíamos esperar?-concluyó Matt, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hablando de esto y aquello.

_Es la primera vez que hablamos tanto tiempo_ pensaba el rubio _¿Por qué demonios desperdicie tanto tiempo con ella? _De repente Matt recordó la noche del baile de máscaras _Eso es exactamente lo que te hace ser tonto_. Matt rió para sí. _Sora tenía tanta razón._

-¿Te sucede algo?-le preguntó Sora

-No, nada-respondió el joven- pusimos un gazebo en el jardín. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-Claro. _No importa adonde me lleves con tal de que estés conmigo. _Pensaba Sora.

Finalmente llegaron al gazebo, Sora miró a su alrededor, era un lugar hermoso, de no ser por las nubes que cubrían el cielo nocturno amenazando con una lluvia fuera de temporada todo hubiese sido perfecto.

Mientras Matt miraba a su bella acompañante sentía como si fuese la primera vez que la miraba de verdad. ¿Cómo habían pasado desapercibidos sus grandes ojos llenos de vida, su bello rostro, toda ella? Sora poso su mirada en Matt y camino para sentarse junto a él.

-Tú me debes un baile-le recordó Sora.

-No puedo creer que recuerdes eso.- rió Matt quien también recordó como Jun había frustrado ese momento en el que se disponían a bailar- pero tienes toda la razón, te debo un baile-agregó poniéndose en pie. -¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?

-El honor sería mío-respondió Sora con una reverencia.

Empezaron a bailar un vals, y mientras cada quien se hundía cada vez más en la mirada del otro, sin saberlo, ni planearlo sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, que quizá ambos estaban esperando desde el día que se conocieron. Cuando se separaron Sora poso su cabeza en pecho de Matt.

-¿Será que me vas a odiar por lo que acaba de pasar?-susurro Matt en el oído de Sora.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Bueno, pues me gane tu odio con solo un beso en tu mano cuando nos conocimos y ahora con un beso en los labios no quiero ni imaginar lo que me harías.

Sora empezó a reír, no recordaba claramente lo que había sucedido el día que se conocieron, pero el comentario le causaba tanta gracia.

-Nunca te he odiado-respondió finalmente-es que era tan divertido fastidiarte que no podía evitarlo.

-Oh-dijo Matt y empezó a reír.


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Por fin están juntos! Nunca pensé que me llevaría tanto juntarlos :S. Bien acá les dejo el capítulo 7, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por leer!_

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la lluvia que empezaba a caer. Terminaron de bailar el vals.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar-declaró Matt sin poder quitar sus ojos de Sora.

-Creo que eso va a ser un poco difícil-dijo la pelirroja señalándole la lluvia.

-Diablos-maldijo el rubio- ¿te molesta mojarte un poco?

-No-respondió Sora riendo-¿Pero estás seguro que tu cabello lo va a soportar?- bromeó, pues Matt siempre había tenido una obsesión con su cabello.

Matt rió. –Por supuesto que puede soportarlo- sin decir nada beso a Sora para luego tomar su mano y arrojarse a la lluvia. Ambos corrieron, no porque no quisieran mojarse, sino porque era más divertido correr con sus manos entrelazadas. Ninguno de los dos cambiaria ese momento por nada del mundo.

Finalmente llegaron al palacio, estaban empapados pero ambos estaban felices y sus sonrisas no se podían borrar de sus rostros.

-Bien señorita, creo que es hora de que vaya a dormir-bromeó Matt que había acompañado a Sora hasta su habitación. Sora se paro enfrente de él y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un rápido pero suave beso.

-Buenas noches gentil caballero-bromeó también antes de cerrar la puerta y disponerse a dormir, lo cual resulto imposible, pues Kari y Mimi se encontraban en su habitación y casi la derrumban en su apuro por sacarle información.

-Más te vale que cuentes absolutamente TODO, Sora Takenouchi-decía Mimi mientras jalaba a su amiga a la cama.

-Ay pero si no paso nada-respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Mentira!-grito Kari-se despidieron con un beso, yo los vi- Sora empezó a reír.

-Bueno si lo vieron para que quieren saber lo que pasó.

-Porque queremos detalles-presiono Mimi que se estaba volviendo loca de la curiosidad.

Finalmente Sora empezó a contar todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde que ella y Matt se habían ido del salón de baile.

-Aaaaah- suspiró Kari- sabía que ustedes se gustaban pero que ambos eran demasiado testarudos para admitirlo.

-Si bueno, pero ya por fin es más que claro lo que el uno siente por el otro-dijo Mimi emocionada.

Sora estaba acostada en su cama reviviendo cada uno de los momentos que había tenido esa noche con Matt, cerró los ojos y sin saberlo se quedó dormida.

-Bueno creo que se durmió-dijo Kari.

-Si y por la sonrisa en su rostro creo que esta soñando con Matt-se burlo Mimi.

Matt estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación, cuando Tai lo detuvo.

-Bien, cuéntame lo que paso- le pidió Tai.

-¿Con quien?-pregunto Matt haciéndose le desentendido

-No te hagas el tonto…con Sora.

-Pues bien, pasaron muchas cosas-respondió el rubio sonriendo-pero siendo sincero no espere que pasara nada de esto, y lo que me asusta es el hecho de que me gusto lo que paso.

-Siempre supe que te gustaba-le dijo Tai también riendo.

-Si, bien solo necesitábamos madurar un poco y dejar nuestro orgullo a un lado para poder admitir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-¿Qué ya la dijiste lo que sientes por ella?

Matt se quedo callado. Se habían besado, pero aún no le había dicho que la quería, que en serio la quería.

-No, aún no le he dicho de que la quiero, pero lo voy a hacer.

-Bien, creo que debo irme a dormir. Buenas noches Matt.

-Buenas noches Tai.

_Tengo que decirle que la quiero_ fue lo último que pensó Matt antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

La mañana siguiente Matt se levantó a las 8 de la mañana como de costumbre con los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún frescos en su memoria. Bajo a la cocina para buscar su desayuno pero encontró que alguien más estaba ahí.

-Oh, buenos días-dijo algo sorprendido pues no esperaba encontrar a Sora despierta a esas horas de la mañana.

-Buenos días-respondió tímidamente-no pareces feliz de verme.

-No, no es que no este feliz, es solo que me sorprende que estés despierta a estas horas de la mañana. ¿No pudiste dormir?

-No, recuerda que mi dormitorio se encuentra al lado del de Tai y sus ronquidos pueden despertar a cualquier persona en un radio de 1 km.

-Jajaja-rió Matt-había olvidado ese detalle.

-En fin. ¿Tostadas?- Matt asintió y Sora le acerco las tostadas. Ambos comieron en un cómodo silencio.

-Ehm, ¿Sora?-inicio tentativamente Matt-quería decirte algo.

Pero justo cuando Matt se disponía a decir algo uno de los sirvientes interrumpió a los jóvenes.

-¿Príncipe Matt le gustaría acompañar su desayuno con algún jugo?

_Diablos_.

-No gracias-respondió Matt-ya he terminado.

-Creo que iré a tomar un baño-dijo Sora también levantándose.

-Te veré luego-dijo Matt quien se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

Esa mañana cuando ya todos habían terminado de asearse y comer se reunieron en el salón de juegos, en donde decidieron que sería bueno salir al bosque y dar una caminata.

-Ugh odio las caminatas-se quejó Mimi.

-Mimi, caminas el doble de lo que caminamos en el bosque, cuando te vas de compras- le dijo Kari.

-Si, pero es que cuando voy de compras tengo un incentivo.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban en el vestíbulo del palacio dispuestos a caminar con una Mimi un tanto reluctante. El bosque era hermoso, la luz se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, era verdaderamente mágico. Mimi se rezago un poco pues le costaba caminar y Tai, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad se quedó con ella. T. K y Kari caminaban muy juntos, por lo tanto Sora y Matt se apartaron un poco del resto.

-Matt ¿no ibas a decirme algo antes de que uno de los sirvientes te interrumpiera?- pregunto Sora

-Si-respondió Matt tomando de la mano a la pelirroja-pero me gustaría que estuviéramos solos. ¿Te parece si caminamos un poco más rápido? Estoy seguro que nadie se dará cuenta si desaparecemos.

Sora se dio la vuelta para ver a Mimi y Tai coqueteando como siempre. Kari y T. K ahora también se habían tomado de la mano.

-Tienes razón creo que nadie se va a dar cuenta si desaparecemos.

-Bien.

Ambos empezaron a caminar un poco más rápido hasta que perdieron de vista a las otras dos parejas.

Caminaron en silencio con sus manos entrelazadas hasta que dieron con un claro que jamás habían visto. Se sentaron sobre un tronco de un árbol caído.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Sora.

-Pues, ayer en la noche pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento, pero sí me arrepiento de no decirte lo que siento por ti- comenzó Matt, pero Sora lo interrumpió.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso ayer en la noche, y también quiero tener la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento, pero ya que iniciaste adelante.

-Bien. Te quiero, desde pequeño es probable que sintiera algo por ti, pero nuestra pequeña rivalidad-rió recordando esos momentos-me impedía verlo, necesitaba madurar para ver lo que significas para mí.

-También te quiero-respondió Sora-pero como bien has dicho, éramos demasiado inmaduros para verlo o aceptarlo.

Matt se inclinó hasta que juntaron sus labios.

-Ooooh, creo que fue la declaración más tierna que haya visto-dijo Tai imitando a una mujer.

Matt y Sora se sobresaltaron, ambos pensaban que estaban fuera de peligro y que nadie los había seguido.

-Con un demonio. ¡Tai!-gritó Matt.

-Lo sentimos hermanos, pero es que estábamos demasiado tentados por saber que pasaba entre tú y Sora que decidimos seguirlos-dijo T. K.

-Bien ya vieron lo que querían ver, ahora porque no se van los 4 y nos dejan a Sora y a mí en paz.

-Vaya Matt ¿Quieres recuperar todo el tiempo perdido?- bromeó Mimi.

-Si, quiero estar con Sora sin que ustedes nos interrumpan.

-Creo que sí necesitan estar solos, ¿vamos T. K?-dijo Kari.

-Claro-respondió este.

-¿Quién quiere estar solo con quien?-pregunto Sora riendo. Kari se sonrojo pero no respondió nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Finalmente los 4 intrusos se marcharon dejando a Matt y Sora solos nuevamente. Esta recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, estuvieron en silencio unos minutos disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Sora decidió aclarar la duda que tenía.

-¿Qué somos exactamente?

-No lo se-respondió sinceramente Matt.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?-volvió a preguntar Sora.

Matt separó a Sora con delicadeza de su pecho y se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunto sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-Uhm…no lo se....-al ver la cara de confusión de Matt Sora empezó a reír- claro que quiero ser tu novia bobo, estaba bromeando.

-Jajaja que graciosa Sora Takenouchi- dijo Matt quien la tomo con fuerza y la arrojo al suelo en donde empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya basta-reía Sora.

-No hasta que te rindas.

-¡Me rindo!

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Matt quitándose de encima de ella-te vencí en algo.

-Bueno ya era hora que lo hicieras.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana juntos, hablando, bromeando y recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido.

-Ya va siendo hora del almuerzo-dijo Matt.

-Si-respondió Sora-creo que lo mejor es que regresemos al palacio.

Ambos regresaron felices de poder estar juntos y claros de lo que eran.

-Vaya-dijo Toshiko al verlos-es bueno ver que por fin se llevan bien.

-Ya lo creo-corroboro Natsuko-siempre supimos que iban a hacer una pareja excelente.

Sora y Matt se sonrojaron, aunque estaban contentos juntos y ambos sabían que estar juntos era lo que ambos habían deseado en secreto, no soportaban que sus madres hablaran de lo lindos que se miraban juntos.

-Bueno-dijo Hiroaki-es que desde que Matt presentó sus saludos a Sora cuando esta era un bebé pudimos ver que había algo especial ahí, además de que Sora jamás se quita el collar que Matt le ofreció como regalo esa noche.

Sora se sorprendió y tomo la cadena que colgaba alrededor de su cuello, era una pieza muy sencilla pero siempre había sido su favorita. Era de oro y con un dije en forma de corazón donde estaba dibujado un cisne.

-¿Tú me regalaste esto?-preguntó aún sin salir de su asombro.

-No es como que recuerde mucho esa noche, pero sí-respondió Matt-hasta ahora no me había percatado de que siempre la usabas.

Caminaron hacia el comedor dejando a los adultos que seguían hablando de lo bien que se miraban juntos. En el comedor ya se encontraba Tai sentado y esperado con desespero la comida.

-Vaya Tai que sorpresa, jamás se me habría ocurrido que ya estabas en la mesa esperando la comida-dijo Matt al ver a su amigo.

-Tengo hambre-se defendió Tai.

-Siempre tienes hambre-le reprocho Sora-así que eso no es excusa.

-Bueno-dijo Tai con una sonrisita boba-es que hay dos cosas en la vida sin las cuales yo no puedo vivir, la comida y Mimi.

Mimi entraba en ese momento en el comedor junto con Kari y T. K, al oír lo que Tai decía se sonrojo, pero decidió unirse al juego de "Todos contra Tai".

-Vaya que bueno saber que estoy en segundo lugar-dijo con una seria mirada.

-¡Mimi!¡No estás en segundo lugar, es solo que…tengo hambre!

Nadie pudo soportar el exceso de risa, ni siquiera Mimi.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Kari cuando ya todos terminaron de reír.

-¿Y bien qué?-preguntaron Matt y Sora al unísono

-Y bien ustedes dos-dijo Tai riendo maliciosamente.

-Oh, bien ustedes ya saben-respondió Sora sonrojándose.

-Aaah-gritó Mimi— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya son una pareja oficial?

-Si-respondieron Matt y Sora.

-Bueno, ya era hora-sentenció T. K.

Era hora de la revancha para Sora y Matt.

-Bien pues ya sabemos que Mimi y Tai están locos el uno por el otro-dijo Matt- ¿Pero que hay de ti y Kari, hermanito?-dijo este con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Ah de que hablas?

-No te hagas T. K-dijo Mimi uniéndose al juego también- suéltenlo, ya todo el palacio y posiblemente todo el reino sabe de que ustedes se gustan.

-Pero esa no es la pregunta-dijo Sora riendo-¿Son novios si o no?

T. K y Kari estaban verdaderamente rojos y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a levantar la vista de sus platos.

-No-respondieron ambos.

-¿Y por que no si se gustan?-pregunto Mimi.

-¿T. K por que no le preguntas a Kari?-pregunto Matt con una sonrisa verdaderamente maliciosa.

-Porque esperaba hacerlo en privado

-Aaaaaah—gritaron Sora y Mimi al mismo tiempo-que adorables.

-Hmpf-se quejo Tai, quien se había mantenido al margen-ya tardo la comida.

-¿No has estado prestando atención?-pregunto Mimi

-Claro que he estado prestando atención al momento que nos traigan la comida, por eso es que digo que se han tardado.

-¡Tai!-gritaron Sora, Matt y Mimi al mismo tiempo.

-No estábamos hablando de eso- dijo Mimi-estábamos hablando sobre T. K y Kari.

-Bueno ya basta-interfirió Kari.

-No espera-dijo Tai-¿Qué estaban hablando de esos dos?

-Preguntábamos si ya eran una pareja oficial o no-respondió Sora.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Tai.

-Nada-respondieron todos al unísono encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, mientras sea T. K no hay problema, es al único que aceptare como cuñado- dijo Tai- ¡Comida!-gritó al tiempo que los meseros empezaban a llevar las fuentes de plata con comida.

Mientras los días pasaban, la relación de Sora y Matt se hacía más fuerte, era raro verlos el uno sin el otro. Cuando no estaban en algún evento público, por lo general se encontraban en la biblioteca, el salón de juegos o en el gazebo en donde encontraban suficiente privacidad para poder compartir sus caricias.

-No quiero que termine este verano-dijo un día Matt- Aunque ya es definitivo que vendrás el próximo verano y que nos casaremos, no quiero pasar todo un año sin verte.

-Yo tampoco-respondió Sora al tiempo que abrazaba más fuerte a su futuro esposo.

Para aliviar un poco el dolor que ambos sentían ante la inevitable separación, Matt empezó a recordar la noche que él y Sora fueron llamados a la biblioteca.

**Flashback**

-Bien Sora, Matt-dijo Hiroaki- supongo que ambos saben para que los hemos llamado.

-Siendo honesto padre, no tengo la menor idea-respondió Matt.

-Yo tampoco-secundo Sora.

-Bien, ya que ustedes dos son una pareja-dijo Haruhiko-nuestro sueño de ver nuestros reinos unidos no parece más una utopía, sino una realidad.

-Claro-interrumpió Toshiko-si ustedes así lo desean.

En ese momento la joven pareja recordó la razón por la cual eran juntados cada verano, pues ambos en la felicidad de estar juntos lo habían olvidado.

-Lo deseo más que nada-respondió Matt sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Sora?-pregunto su padre.

-Me encantaría-respondió la joven sonriendo.

-Entonces bien, creo que hay una boda que planear-finalizo Natsuko.

**Fin del Flashback**

Sora había estado preocupada, todas las noches desde que ella y Matt habían decidido que si querían casarse, tenía sueños extraños y perturbadores, en todos sus sueños, siempre aparecía un hombre desconocido, tenía una mirada gélida y una sonrisa que transmitía maldad. Ella no le había confiado a nadie sus sueños, pues después de todo solo eran sueños, pero muchas veces los sueños se hacen realidad, incluso los que más tememos.

La última tarde de Sora en el palacio de los Ishida había sido muy atareada, pues se celebraría una fiesta en honor al compromiso de los jóvenes. Sora no había visto en todo el día a Matt y mientras caminaba hacia su habitación no podía evitar sentirse triste. _Es mi último día acá y no pude tener ni un segundo a solas con Matt, solo él y yo. Hoy en la noche no podremos tener ni un momento de privacidad y mañana mi barco zarpa temprano. Que día más horrible_. Pensaba tristemente la princesa. Sin embargo cuando entro a su habitación se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrar a Matt esperándola. Había llenado su cuarto de rosas y habían velas por todas partes.

-¡Matt!-gritó Sora al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de Matt que la sujetaron con fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

-Perdona amor, por no haber estado en todo el día contigo, pero tenía que planear esto-dijo Matt.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Sora.

-Bien, ya se que decidimos casarnos, pero me parece que no te lo pregunte.-dicho esto Matt se inclino frente a Sora, era la segunda vez en ese verano, detrás de él el sol se ponía y tomando la mano de Sora, Matt pregunto-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sora sonrió-Si-respondió sencillamente. Matt se levanto y deslizo un delicado anillo en el dedo de Sora y la beso, el beso se estaba poniendo cada vez más apasionado.

-¡OI!-gritó Tai, haciendo que Sora y Matt se sobresaltaran y se separaran- Busquen un cuarto.

-Estamos en uno Tai-dijo Matt-quizá sea hora que aprendas a tocar una puerta antes de entrar.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero tenía que recordarles que es hora que empecemos a arreglarnos para la fiesta, aunque veo que ya empezaban a desvestirse.-dijo Tai burlándose de sus amigos.

-Muy gracioso Tai.

-Largo- dijo Matt cerrándole la puerta a su amigo.- Creo que en efecto deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos, no tardarán en venir los invitados.

-Tienes razón.

Matt se acerco para darle un último beso a su prometida y se marchó.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola todo mundo, el fic ya casi termina, no puedo creer que haya escritos tantos capítulos, aunque me gusten los fics largos. Estoy teniendo otras _

_ideas para futuros fanfics, mi hermana me dijo que sería interesante una versión de digimon como los personajes de Twilight (Crepúsculo). ¿Que _

_opinan?_

El salón de baile estaba lleno de personas, fuentes de comida, y meseros que caminaban por todos lados tratando de evitar a un siempre hambriento Tai.

Matt y Sora observaban todo desde una mesa, ambos reían de ver a Tai tratando de seguir a los meseros que prácticamente corrían para poder escaparse de él, mientras una furiosa Mimi lo agarraba por la oreja cada vez lo alcanzaba.

-Vaya, este sin duda ha sido mi mejor verano-dijo Matt mientras tomaba la mano de Sora.

-Ya lo creo, jamás creí que habría alguien que pudiera parar a Tai cuando se trata de comida.

-Yo no hablaba de eso-dijo Matt-Yo me refería a que este verano ha sido el mejor porque ahora puedo decir que te tengo.

Sora sonrió tiernamente y acaricio el rostro de Matt.

-Parece que fue el verano pasado cuando hice que cayeras sobre un pastel mientras bailabas con Jun Motomiya.

-Jajaja-rió Matt- esa noche tenías la razón. Hubiera sido un tonto si te hubiese dejado ir.

-Me alegra que no me hayas dejado ir.

-A mi también.

-Oh se ven tan felices-dijo Kari mientras bailaba con T. K

-Si- respondió T. K- Kari, me gustas muchísimo.

-T. K- Kari no sabía ni que decir, aunque sabía que ambos se gustaban, jamás pensó que T. K declararía sus sentimiento esa misma noche.

-No digas nada-la silenció T. K y sin previo aviso la beso.

-T. K ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme esto? – pregunto Kari cuando el beso hubo terminado.

-Porque hasta ahora pude ganar el valor necesario- respondió T. K

Kari rió. –Me habría gustado que lo hicieras antes.

-A mi también me habría gustado.

-Pero al menos lo hiciste- dijo Kari y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de T. K

Como los Takenouchi tenían que partir antes de mediodía, la fiesta término a la 1 de la mañana. Sora se retiro a su habitación y se propuso a dormir. Estaba en un bosque, enfrente de ella se encontraba ese hombre con la mirada de hielo, el hombre utilizaba un hechizo sobre ella, había un resplandor cegador y justo cuando Sora iba a ver los efectos del hechizo sintió una sacudida. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos de Mimi.

-¡Sora! Creo que tenías una pesadilla, te sacudías y gritabas.

-Lo siento-contesto Sora- ¿Te desperté?

-No, ya estaba despierta, entre a tu habitación para ver si ya estabas despierta, pues partes en unas horas y vi como te sacudías. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

-No lo recuerdo-mintió Sora mientras se levantaba de la cama- Ahora si me disculpas Mimi, tomare un baño y me prepararé para el viaje.

-Claro-fue la única respuesta de Mimi y salió de la habitación.

Mientras Sora dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo no podía evitar recordar ese extraño sueño, había sido tan vivido, tan real, pero después de todo solo podía ser un sueño, ella jamás había visto a ese hombre, solo en sus sueños.

Cuando hubo terminado, bajo al salón donde sabía que estarían todos. Al ver a Matt esperándola para despedirse de ella todos sus temores y pensamientos acerca del sueño desaparecieron de su mente.

-Me harás tanta falta amor-fue el saludo de Matt.

-No es la primera vez que nos separamos- respondió Sora tratando de darle ánimo. De pronto la vista de Matt se puso fija en un punto.

-Ellos tienen suerte de al menos tener un día más- Sora se dio la vuelta para ver que a lo que se refería Matt. Tai y Mimi estaban juntos y susurraban cosas al oído del otro.

-Si, ellos tienen suerte-dijo Sora resignada.

Los jóvenes comieron su desayuno en silencio, pues todos estaban tristes por la partida de Sora.

Al terminar el desayuno los jóvenes esperaron a los adultos en el vestíbulo. Matt apartó a Sora del grupo y se quedó con ella, abrazándola y disfrutando de los últimos minutos que le quedaban con ella.

-Por mucho que me alegre estar contigo, me duele saber que hace un año no me hubiese importado que te marcharas. Si tan solo esta vez la despedida fuese así de fácil-dijo Matt. Sora lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Te prometo que está será la última vez que nos separen.

Los adultos entraron en el vestíbulo.

-Bien, ya estamos listos para partir-anunció Haruhiko y tomo la mano de Hiroaki-gracias por todo viejo amigo.

-Ha sido un placer tenerte nuevamente, nos vemos el próximo verano.

Un poco más atrás Natsuko y Toshiko se abrazaban.

Sora se separo de Matt y se dirigió hacía sus futuros suegros.

-Hasta el próximo verano-dijo Sora haciendo una reverencia.

-Te estaremos esperando ansiosamente-dijo Natsuko quien dejando un lado el protocolo abrazó a Sora.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la princesa y uno por uno se despidieron de ella.

-Trata de animar un poco a Matt-susurro Sora al oído de T. K

-No te preocupes, lo haré-respondió este.

Sora espero hasta que todos habían salido del vestíbulo para estar a solas con Matt. Se acercaron y se abrazaron, la mirada de Sora estaba nublada.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo igual, te amo Sora.

Era la primera vez que Matt le decía te amo, y separándose de él le dio un beso.

-Yo también te amo Matt.

Salieron del palacio y Matt ayudo a Sora a subir a la carroza.

_Ni pensar que necesitaron de Tolomeo para bajarme de la carroza a inicios de este verano._

La carroza empezó a moverse, los ojos color rubí de la joven princesa no se separaban de los ojos azules de Matt, hasta que la carroza tomo una curva y las siluetas que los despedían desaparecieron.

Estaban viajando por un bosque, era la primera vez que tomaban esa ruta, pero debido a la prisa que tenían tuvieron que ir por ahí. De repente el cochero detuvo a los caballos.

-Su majestad-dijo-creo que tenemos un problema.

Haruhiko asomó su cabeza para ver de lo que hablaba el cochero y en un principio creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban. Parado a menos de 10 metros de los caballos estaba Rothgar.

Rothgar había sido el consejero del rey por muchos años, pero era malo y corrupto, por lo tanto el rey se deshizo de él. Rothgar se fue jurando volver por venganza, y ahora ahí estaba.

Sora también asomó la cabeza, y pensó que seguía soñando, ese hombre era el de sus sueños. Viendo a la princesa Rothgar sonrió maliciosamente y realizó un hechizo que lo transformo en una enorme bestia. Atacó al cochero y mató a los caballos, destruyo la carroza y tomo a Sora, quien trato de soltarse de él sin éxito alguno. Rothgar en su monstruosa forma desapareció llevándose a la princesa con él.

Todos estaban inconscientes, pero luego de unos minutos Tolomeo volvió en sí, al ver que uno de los caballos estaba con vida monto en él y cabalgo de regreso al palacio de los Ishida.

Matt se encontraba con sus amigos, Kari y T. K jugaban ajedrez y Mimi y Tai los observaban, pero el rubio sentado cerca de la ventana solo tenía lugar en su pensamiento para Sora. La extrañaba más que nunca, a veces creía sentir su aroma, pero luego se daba cuenta de que ese dulce aroma venía de su ropa. De repente se escuchó una conmoción en el piso de abajo y casi inmediatamente las pisadas rápidas de Natsuko subiendo las escaleras, cuando entro al cuarto estaba pálida y temblorosa, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

Oh Matt-dijo entrecortadamente-Sora…

¿Qué? ¿Sora qué madre?-preguntaba Matt desesperado.

Ha sido secuestrada

Oh no-grito Mimi poniéndose en pie-¿Dónde?

En el bosque de la luna.

Natsuko no había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando Matt salió de la habitación seguido de Tai y T. K.

Los tres jóvenes montaros sus caballos y salieron con dirección al bosque de la luna. Cuando llegaron vieron los pedazos de la carroza regados por todas partes, los caballos estaban muertos y tanto el cochero como los reyes se encontraban inconscientes, pero para la frustración de Matt, Sora no estaba por ningún lado. Lo más cercano que pudo encontrar fue su collar. Lo tomó y lo deposito en su bolsillo.

Tai y T. K lo miraron, estaban pálidos, pero eso ya no importaba para Matt, solo importaba que Sora no estaba.

-Hay que llevar a los reyes y a Jacob de regreso al palacio para que sean atendidos por alguien.

Matt asintió, Tai seguía hablando, pero él no escuchaba, no importaba nada.

Los reyes y Jacob volvieron en sí en unas horas, estos les contaron los acontecimientos de esa terrible mañana a sus muy preocupados amigos. Matt escucho todo en silencio. Para los reyes y los príncipes, incluso para todo el reino Sora estaba muerta, pero él sabía que no. Lo sentía dentro de él que Sora estaba con vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Sora despertó en un jardín, que de no ser por el mal estado en el que se encontraba seguramente habría sido muy hermoso. Se incorporó con lentitud pues el cuerpo le dolía. De pronto escuchó unas pisadas detrás de ella y al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Rothgar.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-¿O debería decir buenas noches?

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué hiciste con mis padres?-preguntó Sora desesperadamente

-Yo no me preocuparía por lo que hice con tus padres, yo me preocuparía por lo que te hice a ti.

Sora estaba pálida. ¿Qué había hecho con ella?

-Veo que no te atreves a preguntar, bien verás, juré a tu padre que iba a volver y que me vengaría de él por deshacerse de mí y desterrarme y que mejor forma que tomar a su adorada hija, y casarme con ella, entonces yo sería él rey.

-Jamás me casaría contigo-respondió Sora con asco.

-Oh, yo ya había anticipado ese pequeño problema, por eso mi querida Sora, cada vez que salga el sol, tu bella figura se convertirá en un cisne y cuando el sol se ponga volverás a ser tu misma. Desharé el hechizo hasta que aceptes casarte conmigo. ¿Y bien, te casarías conmigo?

-¡Eres despreciable!-grito Sora y empezó a correr, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando la estruendosa carcajada de Rothgar la detuvo.

-Querida será mejor que no huyas, pues te convertirás en cisne sin importar donde estés, pero, para volver a tu forma humana debes estar en el lago de este jardín.

Sora no lo podía creer, estaba atrapada en ese lugar, con ese loco, lejos de su familia y amigos y sobre todo, lejos de Matt y sin poder soportar más el dolor que eso le causaba empezó a llorar.

Los días pasaron y Matt se preparaba para poder encontrar, luchar y derrotar a Rothgar y así poder encontrar a Sora.

-Ya verás Tai-le decía una mañana a su amigo-encontraré a Sora y en cuanto lo haga me casaré con ella, no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie me la arrebate nuevamente.

Por otro lado Sora pasaba nadando en el lago convertida en cisne, había descubierto que habían otras personas que habían sufrido la misma suerte que ella. Joe, era un joven que había sido aprendiz de médico, se había ganado el odio de Rothgar pues a su muy corta edad había conseguido mucho éxito y las personas que alguna vez habían recurrido a Rothgar para que los curará usando sus hechizos, empezaron a ir donde Joe. Rothgar lo había secuestrado y lo había convertido en una tortuga, también estaba Ken, quien había perdido a su hermano Sam por culpa de Rothgar y buscando venganza había sido convertido en un pájaro y Yolei, quien había sido convertida en ratón por el simple hecho de que Rothgar la encontraba insoportable.

Pronto ellos se convirtieron en la nueva familia de Sora y juntos trataron de hacerle las cosas más fáciles y alegres, pero había momentos en los cuales Sora alegando cansancio se retiraba a nadar al lago en donde su mente viajaba a días más alegres en donde ella y Matt estaban juntos. Joe, Ken y Yolei sabían que en esos momentos Sora estaba pensando en Matt, y no se atrevían a sacarla de su burbuja. En cuanto el sol se ponía los 4 jóvenes volvían a su forma humana y entonces Rothgar se aparecía, le preguntaba a Sora la misma pregunta de todas las noches y oía siempre la misma respuesta.

-¡Se me esta agotando la paciencia princesa, más te vale que aceptes mi propuesta de matrimonio!

-No entiendo porque sigues haciendo esto Rothgar, ya sabes que mi respuesta será siempre no-respondió fríamente Sora.

Matt revisaba los libros de la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar a Sora. Tanto Toshiko como Haruhiko y el cochero alegaban que Rothgar se había transformado en una criatura gigantesca y muy poderosa, pero eso no le ayudaba en nada, al contrario, hacía las cosas aún más difíciles. De repente sus ojos se cruzaron con un libro muy desgastado, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, en letras grandes y doradas el lomo del libro rezaba "Magia…sus más oscuros secretos."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Matt tomo el libro y empezó a leer el índice, hasta que por fin, después de meses de búsqueda encontró lo que deseaba. Transformaciones.

No había mucha información, según el libro, cuando una persona conseguían la suficiente energía y conseguía concentrarse lo suficiente podía convertirse en la criatura de su preferencia. Luego había un ejemplo de cómo un inofensivo ratón se convertía en un fiero dragón.

-¡Tai!-grito Matt mientras corría hasta su habitación-¡Creo que lo tengo!

-¿Mi sándwich?-pregunto Tai esperanzado

-No, creo que ya se porque los padres de Sora y Jacob decían de que ese hombre se transformo en una bestia. Aunque suene ridículo y la mayoría de las personas crean que fue a causa del golpe que decían eso, yo creo que podría llegar a ser cierto.

Matt le enseño a Tai el libro que había encontrado y juntos debatieron la posibilidad de que Rothgar tuviese la habilidad de transformarse.

Finalmente ambos decidieron ir a un bosque un tanto lejano, pues creían que un hombre capaz de transformarse de esa manera, tenía que vivir en un bosque.

Por otro lado, Sora había decidido estirar un poco sus alas y salió junto con Ken a dar una vuelta por un bosque cerca del castillo y el jardín que era su prisión.

El bosque era bello, la luz se filtraba entre las hojas de los tupidos árboles dándole al bosque un aspecto mágico. Sora y Ken volaban entre las ramas de los árboles sin saber que Matt y Tai se encontraban en ese mismo bosque, buscando criaturas que pudiesen comprobar la teoría de Matt.

Sora se sentía muy libre esa tarde, tanto que no se percato cuando Matt noto su presencia.

-¡Imposible!-pensó Matt-un cisne en el bosque, demasiado anormal.

Inmediatamente tomó una flecha y la colocó en su arco, y disparó. La flecha pasó muy cerca de Sora sin herirla pero logró hacer que por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo mirase a Matt. Olvidando su condición de cisne Sora voló hacia Matt, quien tomo el gesto como una confirmación de que ese cisne era justo lo que el buscaba, pero Ken, que había visto todo, tomando impulso empujo a Sora hacia unos arbustos.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Casi te mata!-le dijo Ken

-¡No entiendes Ken, es Matt, tengo que verlo!

-¡No puedes!¡No te reconocerá!¡Recuerda que eres un cisne!

El rostro de Sora se ensombreció, era cierto, Matt no sabía que era ella y posiblemente quisiera cazarla.

-Sin embargo- dijo Ken-falta muy poco para que anochezca, si logramos hacer que nos siga hasta el castillo, podrá ver como te transformas.

-¡Ken eres un genio!-gritó Sora

Otra flecha zumbó y se clavo justo unos centímetros de la cabeza de Ken.

-Hagamos esto pronto antes de que nos mate.

-Claro-respondió Sora.

Ken y Sora salieron de los arbustos, Matt los siguió inmediatamente, corrió y corrió hasta que por fin entro en el jardín, vio como el cisne volaba graciosamente hasta el lago. _Tengo que darle crédito, es muy hermoso_ pensó Matt, mientras apuntaba una vez más. Pero antes de que disparara el lago comenzó a brillar y el cisne se envolvió en esa luz. El destello era demasiado fuerte y Matt tuvo que cerrar los ojos, cuando por fin todo volvió a la normalidad, y pudo abrir los ojos, Matt vio que en lugar del cisne estaba Sora.


	11. Chapter 11

-So Sora-susurró Matt sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más, Sora corrió hacia Matt, y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Soy yo-respondió ella

-¿Qué paso? No entiendo-dijo Matt una vez que pudo encontrar palabras.

-Rothgar-respondió Sora cuya voz tomo un tono sombrío- es su estúpida venganza hacia mi padre, me tendrá hechizada hasta que no acepte casarme con él.

-¿Hay alguna forma de romper el hechizo?

-Solo si alguien lo mata-dijo una voz desconocida para Matt, un joven de cabello azul y lentes se acerco a ellos.

-Bueno eso es lo que creemos, pues hemos intentado de todo pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido éxito-dijo una joven también de lentes, con una voz un tanto chillona.

-¡Sora!-una voz grave y fría se dejó oír por todo el jardín.

-¡Es él!-susurró Sora-¡Vete!

-¡No! Ya te encontré, no voy a dejarte ir, además la única forma de acabar con esto es matándolo, pues bien, acá estoy listo para luchar y acabar con él.

-¡Sora!-Rothgar se oía particularmente molesto esa noche, pero Sora no le temía a su voz, sino a lo que pudiese ocurrir si encontraba a Matt en el jardín.

-Matt es mejor que te vayas, solo tienes tu arco y tus flechas, no tienes ninguna forma de protegerte y nosotros no seríamos de ninguna ayuda, es mejor que vuelvas preparado, además como te hemos dicho, no es seguro que matándolo rompas el hechizo-intervino Ken, lo cual hizo que un poco de razón entrara en Matt, quien tomo a Sora de la mano y se alejo un poco del grupo.

-Esta bien, me iré, pero te prometo que volveré por ti, y te sacaré de este lugar. Te amo Sora y estos meses han sido insoportables, te amo-tomando su rostro entre sus manos beso a Sora.- Tu collar- dijo- lo tuve siempre conmigo, pero es hora de que lo tengas de regreso.

-¡Sora!

-También te amo, Matt-Sora le dio un beso rápido y tomo el collar, y dando un último vistazo a su futuro esposo salió a encontrar a Rothgar.

-¿Qué deseas, Rothgar?-dijo Sora inusualmente tranquila.

-¿Por qué no viniste en cuánto te llame?

-Porque…ehm…estaba buscando algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ehm…una flor, la he pasado buscando todos estos días, verás…

-No me interesa- la interrumpió Rothgar- Bien ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Oh, me encantaría!-respondió Sora sonando maravillada.

Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito. ¿Qué estaba planeando Sora?

-¡Sí!-gritó Rothgar-Querida me alegra tanto que quieras casarte conmigo, tanto que decidí invitar a un viejo amigo tuyo a la boda-diciendo esto Rothgar le dio la vuelta a uno de los árboles y saco a Tai quien se encontraba atado de manos y pies.

-¡Tai!¡Rothgar suéltalo!-gritó horrorizada la princesa.

-¿Me crees tonto?-pregunto Rothgar encolerizado tomándola bruscamente del brazo-¿Pensaste que me ibas a engañar?- Tomo la mano de Sora que estaba cerrada en un puño, y abriéndola sin ninguna dificultad tomo la cadena que estaba en sus manos- ¿Con qué el galante Matt estuvo aquí? Bien preciosa déjame decirte algo, no importa lo que haga, no importa siquiera si me mata, pues la única forma en la que puede liberarte de ese hechizo es haciendo un voto de amor eterno, y yo me voy a encargar de que eso no suceda jamás.- Rothgar arrojó a Tai al suelo y para sorpresa de todo tomó a Yolei y se marchó.

-Tai, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sora arrodillándose al lado de su amigo.

-Si, pero hay que avisar a Matt, yo no estoy hechizado, así que puedo salir de aquí y advertir a Matt.

-No puedes salir-dijo Joe-la única forma es volando.

-¿Por qué se habrá llevado a Yolei?-preguntó Ken con frustración viendo hacia el castillo.

Nadie respondió a su respuesta, pero todos temían por la seguridad de su amiga.

Rothgar encerró a Yolei en una celda y de inmediato se puso a crear sus pociones, Yolei miraba como mezclaba esos líquidos extraños y brillantes y aunque no temía por su seguridad tanto como sus amigos, si se preguntaba para que la necesitaba Rothgar. Como si pudiese leer su mente, Rothgar dijo:

-Verás mi muy insufrible Yolei, haré que Matt declaré su amor eterno, hacia ti.

-Nunca te ayudaría con un plan como ese.

-Oh, eso ya lo sabía, por eso, es que estoy haciendo dos pociones. Una para hacerte ver como Sora, y la otra para que estés bajo mi control total.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-grito Yolei.

-Y tú eres insoportable, no entiendo como es que tienes amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, Rothgar apareció en el jardín, tomó a Sora, pero de inmediato Tai se abalanzó sobre él tratando de impedir que le hiciera daño.

-¡Suéltala!- gritaba Tai mientras Rothgar lanzaba a Sora que inmediatamente alzo vuelo.

-Bien, así quieres jugar, mocoso malcriado- Rothgar tomo a Tai, lo paralizó por medio de uno de sus encantos y arrastrándolo lo llevó hasta una especie de torre, la cual estaba llena hasta la mitad de agua.

Momentos después Rothgar regreso con Sora, a quien también arrojo a la torre.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Sora- ambos estamos presos.

Los otros jóvenes habían visto todo detrás de los arbustos.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Ken.

-Lo se, la cuestión es como los ayudaremos.

-Eres una tortuga, puedes estar bajo el agua, haz un hoyo para que ellos puedan salir-respondió Ken.

-¡Eres un genio!-contesto Joe entusiasmado.

Estaba a punto de salir la luna, esa noche era el baile y Sora y Tai estaban ambos encerrados.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tai?-pregunto Sora- Debe ser más difícil para ti estar aquí en el agua.

-Un poco- contesto Tai-lo que me preocupa es que tengo hambre.

-Menos mal soy un cisne y no un pollo-bromeó Sora.

-A mi no me engañas, aunque estés bromeando se que estas triste de que tu plan haya fallado.

-No me he rendido aún Tai, voy a buscar la forma de salir de aquí.

-¡Sora!-era la voz de Joe, un tanto cansada, pero feliz-no puedo creer que lo haya conseguido.

-¡Joe! ¿Cómo lograste entrar?-pregunto Sora entusiasmada.

-Excave un hoyo, es lo suficientemente grande como para que los 3 salgamos de acá.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Tai.

-¡Tomen mucho aire!-grito Joe mientras los 3 se zambullían.

Mientras tanto Yolei se dirigía hacia el castillo de los Ishida, las pociones habían funcionado a la perfección, y Yolei estaba idéntica a Sora y bajo el control absoluto de Rothgar.

Matt estaba ansioso, se paseaba de un lado a otro, no dejaba de pensar en el momento que Sora apareciera por las puertas.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Tai?-pregunto Mimi

-No, de hecho también lo he estado buscando-respondió Kari.

-¿Lo buscaron en la cocina?-pregunto T.K

-Si, pero no estaba ahí- fue la respuesta de Mimi quien se miraba verdaderamente preocupada.- ¿Matt no ha estado contigo?

-La última vez que lo vi fue cuando fuimos al bosque…-pero de repente Matt se quedó mudo.

Todos se voltearon a ver que es lo que había llamado la atención de Matt.

-¡Es Sora!-gritó Kari feliz.

Matt se había apresurado donde ella, casi corriendo, mientras muchas otras personas miraban a la muy retrasada princesa.

-¡No puedo creer que estés acá!¡Funciono Sora!-decía Matt mientras la abrazaba.

-Así es Matt, funcionó, estamos juntos, pero…

-¿Pero que, amor?

-¿Matt me amas?

-¿Es broma? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Entonces demuéstralo, haz un voto de amor verdadero, frente a todas estas personas-suplicó la falsa Sora. Matt estaba un poco confundido por la petición, pero accedió.

Los otros jóvenes se acercaron a Sora, todos estaban felices, pero Kari noto algo extraño en su amiga.

-T.K, ¿No notas algo extraño en Sora?

-¿Extraño? Hmm no en realidad-respondió.

La noche transcurrió normalmente, Sora y Matt bailaban felices como que si ese año sin verse no hubiese transcurrido nunca. Finalmente Matt hizo parar la música.


	12. Chapter 12

_El últomo capítulo!!!! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el fic, espero que les haya gustado. _

Mientras tanto la verdadera Sora volaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus alas, estaba muy cansada, pero no iba a dejar que eso la detuviera, tenía que detener el malvado plan de Rothgar a como diera lugar. Por fin vio el castillo de los Ishida, busco ventanas abiertas pero no había ninguna, trato de volar frente a las ventanas donde se encontraba Matt, con suerte este la vería, pero fue inútil. Matt había parado la música y estaba diciendo algo.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero tengo un anuncio que hacer, hace años, mis padres y los padres de Sora nos juntaban todos los veranos en busca de que nos enamoráramos y que así ellos juntarán ambos reinos. Bien después de muchos años de desagrado mutuo, Sora y yo nos enamoramos y ahora aquí, frente a todos ustedes que yo quiero hacer un voto de verdadero amor por Sora.

-¡No, Matt, nooo!- gritaba Sora.

-Jajajaja.- se oyó una risa desde el público presente en el castillo- ¡Funcionó!

-¡Rothgar!-gritó Matt-He estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, te voy a acabar.

-Oh, estoy seguro que si, pero, primero mira por la ventana. ¿No te parece muy familiar ese cisne que esta muriendo?

-¿Qué?-Matt miró el mismo cisne que había intentado matar y que había resultado ser Sora.-¿Sora?-Matt regreso su mirada hacia la falsa Sora.

-Ella no es Sora, es Yolei, verás las pociones pueden ser muy útiles, puedes hacer que un clon perfecto y además controlarlo a tu placer.

-¡No, Sora!-Matt corrió en busca de su caballo y su arco, había visto como Sora se alejaba volando y se miraba muy débil.

Sora había llegado con mucha dificultad hasta el jardín de Rothgar, Ken, Joe y Tai la vieron acercarse y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Sora cayó en la hierba, estaba pálida y fría.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto Tai-Esta fría.

-Creo…que esta muriendo-dijo Joe con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Sora!-era la voz afligida de Matt-¡Sora!

-¡Es Matt!-dijo Tai sorprendido-pensé que la única forma de entrar acá era volando.

-No, solo puedes salir volando, pero puedes entrar de muchas formas- contesto Ken.

Matt se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué le sucede?¿Por qué no despierta?-preguntaba Matt desesperado.

-Esta muriendo, Matt-respondió Tai con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todo fue tu culpa, Matt-dijo la voz fría de Rothgar detrás de él- Si la hubieras dejado acá, si no la hubieras tratado de alejar de mi, ella estaría viva.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto, Rothgar!¡Te voy a matar!-gritó Matt al momento que desenvainó su espada.

Rothgar inmediatamente se convirtió en la feroz criatura que había raptado a Sora un año atrás. Rothgar se abalanzaba hacia Matt con sus mortales garras, pero Matt las esquivaba, los otros 3 jóvenes lanzaban piedras a Rothgar, las cuales causaban un daño mínimo. Matt trataba de clavar su espada en alguno de los costados de la bestia, pero sin éxito. En uno de esos intentos, Rothgar utilizando sus enormes colmillos tomo la espada del príncipe y la quebró. Matt solo tenía su arco pero no tenía flechas.

Tai en ese momento recordó algo, el día que había sido capturado llevaba consigo su arco y sus flechas, corrió hacia el arbusto en donde Rothgar había arrojado sus armas.

-¡Matt!-gritó-al tiempo que arrojaba una flecha hacia su amigo, quien hábilmente, tomo la flecha, y usando su arco la lanzó directo al corazón del monstruo. Rothgar estaba muerto, pero eso no iba a salvar a Sora.

Inmediatamente hubo un resplandor proveniente del cisne, había cambiado su forma y volvía a ser humano.

Los 4 jóvenes se acercaron y vieron como esta se movía.

-¿Sora?-susurró Matt, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ella.

-¿Matt?-Sora abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Shhh, todo término, es hora de que vayamos a casa- esas fueron las últimas palabras que Sora escuchó de Matt antes de quedarse dormida.

**1 mes más tarde.**

Las campanas sonaban por todas partes y una cantidad inimaginable de pétalos de rosa caían por todas las ventanas del reino. Matt esperaba nervioso en el altar, Tai a su lado trataba de calmar sus nervios.

-Todo va salir bien, Matt, tranquilo, estoy seguro que Sora no se va a fugar.

-No eres de gran consuelo.

Afuera se escuchó el sonido de una carroza y luego las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, la pequeña prima de Matt, entro a la iglesia, cargando en sus manos una almohadita en donde reposaban las alianzas. Kari y T.K desfilaron también hacia el altar para luego cada uno situarse en el sitio que les correspondía. Mimi, que fue la dama de honor de Sora camino graciosamente hacia el altar, sonriendo a Tai mientras lo hacía. Finalmente la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie.

Sora junto con su padre estaban haciendo su camino hacia el altar, donde Matt no podía hacer más que contemplar a su futura esposa.

La ceremonia dio inicio, y ya estaban casi al final.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Tai empezó a reír, y justo cuando iba a decir algo T.K lo tomó del brazo.

-Si dices algo, Mimi te mata.

Tai dirigió su vista hacia Mimi, que lo miraba furiosa desde el otro lado, Tai solo pudo sonreír y hacer ademán de que iba a cerrar la boca.

La boda había terminado. Después de tanto tiempo, Sora y Matt se casaron. Esa noche en la fiesta, Matt tomó a su esposa y la llevó al gazebo.

-Podríamos decir que todo comenzó acá – dijo Sora mientras bailaba con Matt.

-Podríamos decir que si, pero ambos sabemos que comenzó desde mucho antes.

-Pero lo bueno es que ya todo término.

-Mi vida, apenas esta comenzando, nuestros padres consiguieron su primera meta, ahora espera a que empiecen a pedir nietos- bromeó Matt.

-Pues creo que no tendrán que esperar mucho para eso.

Matt se puso pálido ¿Hijos?

–Jajaja-rió Sora- Amor, ¿puedes pelar con monstruos horribles, y te asusta la idea de los hijos?

Matt también empezó a reír.

–Supongo que sí-respondió.

Tai se acercó corriendo.

– ¡Hey ustedes dos, tórtolos, se van a perder los fuegos artificiales!

Sora y Matt caminaron juntos y se unieron a su grupo de amigos, esas personas que habían estado con ellos todos estos años y que habían luchado con ellos. Sora y Matt miraron a Mimi y Tai, dentro de 1 mes sería ella la que caminaría hacia el altar. T. K y Kari, eran una pareja tan feliz. Yolei y Ken, desde que Rothgar había utilizado a Yolei ambos eran inseparables, y Joe, era tan inteligente que ahora era el médico real.

-Sabes, creo que debemos escuchar más seguido los consejos de nuestros padres, después de todo su plan resultó de maravilla- dijo Sora a su esposo.

**FIN**


End file.
